mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Sanders
Colonel Harland David Sanders (born September 9, 1890 - died December 16, 1980) was an American businessman and founder of the Kentucky Fried Chicken fast food chain. His image and likeness are currently used as the company's mascot. In M.U.G.E.N, Colonel Sanders was made by peg. He also appears in one of Giant Chicken's intros, and has a special intro against Ronald McDonald, most likely because of their extra-official rivalry as the mascots of fast food companies. Like Ronald, he is a somewhat popular character to edit. Peg's version (Original) Peg's version is the first and original version created for M.U.G.E.N, his sprites are custom, and his AI is pretty cheap, and usually unloads a lot of specials within the first few seconds of the battle. Dark Sanders (DarkDonald1's edit) DarkDonald1 edited Colonel Sanders much like he did with Dark Donald. This edit has regeneration, fast attacks and possess an infamous 12th palette which makes his regeneration even faster. Also. when his health gets low, he creates an invisible reversal hitbox. Both Dark Sanders edits will be later knowed as ONI-Dark Sanders by FantasyBladeHeaven and Ultimate Colonel by Maxalien12. Ocean Blue Colonel (Black Kyurem's edit) Ocean Blue Colonel is an edit of Colonel Sanders, it has a blue palette ment to resemble the ocean. This edit is similar to Dark Sanders, but is a bit less cheap, and it makes up for having special modes from palettes 7-12, it also has a few random strikers which are meant to make the edit a bit of a joke character. His current version is 1.5. Fantastic Colonel Fantastic Colonel's gameplay is entirely different then any other normal Colonel version. Fantastic Colonel has hit boxes that can hit the opponent anywhere and can shoot fireballs and electricity. It has a different japanese voice then the other voice. It also can learn a Raging Demon. Anytime you hit him, he evades the attack instead of flinching but however can still take damage. Killer_Colonel_Easy Killer Colonel Easy is the easy mode of Killer Colonel by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit as the name impies is defeatable unlike the original version. However his 12p is cheaper and is impossable to kill without the use of %n. This edit is much cheaper then the original, as its able to kill characters the original could not kill, such as Yveltal's edit of White Kyurem and Black Kyurem in their 12th palettes and Chuck Norris with the use of Chaos/F1 killer. Current Version: 1.01 Blood Colonel An edit of Colonel Sanders by Easy/Dark, this edit plays very similar to Killer Colonel in some ways such as attacks and effects but is highly different. It is also beatable, unlike Killer who is extremely hard to kill. God Colonel An very cheap edit of Colonel Sanders by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit is similar to God Donald as it shares the same traits and coding through it is highly different. This edit is currently private as the file is passworded. Blazing Colonel A recently released edit of Colonel Sanders by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit is considered a remake of Ocean Blue Colonel. the 12p of this edit is much stronger then Yveltal's older edits and can kill characters such as G Magaki over time. This edit also has new attacks such as Colonel Magic (a blunt parody of Donald Magic), Shadow Girl striker, waiter girl striker, Colonel Dummy striker and Inferno (firaja). Blood Colonel ABSOLUTE An edit of Blood Colonel by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit offers new attacks, effects and many other changes that seem absent from the original source edit. This edit also is stronger then the original with its new 12th palette. This edit is extremely cheap in its 12th palette and is capable of killing the 2nd Death Star in its 12th palette. Trivia *Colonel Sanders has a special intro against Ronald McDonald. *Colonel is also an attack assist for Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald. Videos Video:MUGEN_Controversy_II_Fast_Food_Fight! Video:NeinCatAGK Mugen Episode 3 Revenge Form Palmont City Category:Characters Category:Mascots Category:Cheap Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters of Real People Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:TV Show Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Edited Characters Category:Explosives Users Category:Novelty Characters Category:Prefixed Characters Category:Food Users